Keindrich (Redeux)
by Celeste's Baggage
Summary: "Why can't I be in the same room as a rich guy without something going insanely wrong?" Keindrich is the brother of one of Ouran's sweethearts and regular guests at the Host Club, Yasuko. When she is injured in a fire, he attends the academy for her dying wish. He finds there are a more secrets to Ouran than she has divulged, though. Multiple couplings hinted. (Boy Love)
1. Big Sister

**Okay, my last story for OHSHC is missing some key elements. I think it would be a bit confusing to try interweaving so many alterations, so let's just start over. I'm not sure which version you would prefer, so just in case, I'll leave Keindrich Avenges up. And thanks to people****_ actually_**** commenting and praising, I know ****_just_**** how to fix things!**

**And as a major re-edit, I'm doing two chapters at once. So enjoy Keindrich Redeux!**

* * *

Why could I not be near rich people without something going insanely wrong? First the snobbery, then losing Yasuko at home, now this. The dean is going to kill me before I even enroll. And How upset Yasuko will be once she gets back from the hospital. I don't know how the fire started but the first responders say that it was possibly a gas leak. I think itwa s God trying to re-establish hierarchical boundaries. It's funny how a handful of sulfur could take down a hall as large as a two-story apartment.

SO2 + heat = disaster. A simple equation; Yasuko would have known it. She was an aspiring scientist after all.

Oops, sorry! Where are my manners?

Yasuko was-_is-_my sister. She took care of me since we were younger. I'd been left out on the streets by our parents, who apparently thought me unworthy of their time or care. I was in a pickle when it was found that there weren't any orphanages located anywhere near Ouran. An old jewelry shop owner, Iwao Daokiju, found us and took us in before we languished (thank God) and gave us our current names. Yasuko means "peaceful child" and I daresay that Yasuko will be timid to her dying day. He named me Keindrich-"keen power." I was a jumpy little fellow, but powerful, I think not.

We often made play jewelry out of the broken gems and tarnished old metals lying around the back room. The children of aristocrats and commonfolk alike enjoyed them, however unorthodox their origin. We soon started making a little change on the side for the store, which amused the Mr. Daokiju. Yasuko always smiled under his praise, but I was more concerned about our customers and how happy they were with our handmade accessories.

I expressed my thoughts that maybe I could take over for him when he retired. He smiled and said that one day I might own a jewelry company but first I must find my true desire. I asked him what wish could be truer than to provide for one's family. "To have a family," he responded. "To find love so you can give it."

I, personally, loved nobody more than Yasuko. She was always nice to me and her smile gave me warmth. In my heart, not "down under", you perverts! I could not tell if my love was romantic or familiar, but it progressed. I knew she loved me back; she loved everybody in school like they were her dozens of brothers and sisters. She loved Mr. Daokiju like a father. But she always had something else in mind other than that shop.

From the time she was eleven and I was eight, she has left the shop early on Wednesdays and Fridays and taken walks to the gates of a set of mansions and towers they call Ouran Academy. She took me with her on my ninth birthday to gaze at all the landscaping. There were statues and shrubbery galore-which must have taken years of patient care. We sometimes saw students strolling outside and chatting. Sometimes they would wave or just give us knowing glances, but many girls have stuck up their noses and laughed at our dowdy clothing.

I stuck my tongue out at them and called them prigs behind their backs, but Yasuko was so taken in by the elegant atmosphere that she hardly noticed. I saw the dreamy look in her eyes and knew what would make her happy. Though _I_ probably wouldn't be. I hated to think that my dearest friend might turn into a snob like them, but it was obvious she wanted to be part of that upper-class world. Too bad we were too poor to even buy her a uniform.

Over the next few years, the shop actually did so well that the one Christmas, after I turned eleven, he offered to send one of us to Ouran Academy. I immediately volunteered Yasuko. After all, I said, she would be entering her freshman year soon. She cheered and thanked me for giving her my chance at luxury. She even kissed me-right in front of him! I somehow knew from that extreme display of gratitude that she wasn't going to change.

But I was only somewhat right. The girl with raven locks and nimbous gray eyes that we sent off that autumn was much more mature by the time she returned for the holidays. She had discovered a love of science and wished to become a doctor. Mr. Daokiju was glad and asked if she could heal his broken back. She giggled and replied that with a good education, she might be able to heal anything. I held up my teddy bear, which had many rents at the neck. "Yes, Kein, even Kuma-chan"

She had also met a funny boy named Mitsukuni Haninozuka, who said looked and acted younger than me but was supposedly _her_ age. His companion was a much taller and more taciturn boy named Takashi Morinozuka. They were supposedly cousins and very skilled martial artists by nature. I was flustered trying to remember their names, so she told me to call then "Honey-sempaii" and "Mori-sempaii" like everyone else does. Soon I was hearing stories about them on a daily basis, like Honey's "little man" stage and Mori nearly tripping over a shorter classmate.

* * *

The next year, she told me that the school had a new Host Club. The Host Club, she explained, was a place where a group of boys scheduled dates with multiple girls. She failed to suppress a burst of laughter when I compared it to 'formal pimping'. It also bummed me that they never kissed or embraced or anything of the sort, but some had preset fiancés so they could not interfere. I sighed. _Wish _I_ had a fiancé._

The aforementioned boys were a part of it, as well as a capital-savvy heir (Kyoya Ootori), a flamboyant blond flirt (Tamaki Suoh), and mischievous twins who I had apparently gone to school with (Hikaru & Kaoru Hitachiin). She visited the club twice a week and talked with a different boy each month until deciding to set her sights on the younger twin, Kaoru. However she managed to differentiate them was beyond me.

She described her appointments to me, skipping to the funny or intriguing stuff just for me. Once, she said, this Kaoru guy actually kissed her on the lips. "It didn't last as long as ours though." I turned as red as her ascot. _Dang, she still remembered that! _She giggled and patted my head, "Just pulling your leg, oniichan."

"So it _was_ longer?" I blurted. Her next fit of laughter vicariously made my sides cramp.

* * *

A party was coming up at the academy that spring, Which meant that dozens of committee students were working overtime on organizing every single aspect of the party. Refreshments, entertainment, seating, decoration, invitations, collecting R.S.V.P.'s-there's a chap for all that!

Yasuko offered to organize a basic layout of the tables and a friend of hers, whom I believe she introduced as Katsumi Yamasi, labeled reserved seats. I wanted to help out as well, so she put me with a group of girls to pick out the refreshments. I was wary of them, for I figured they'd be laughing at the 'commoner boy' like the women I met years back. But no, they were focused on the task and often asked my opinion. Believe me, I had a few funny ideas for the spread.

"So you think we should lay the sashimi out to look like a fish," one of the girls said, not quite sure about such a display.

I shrugged. "Sure, it may seem childish but it adds to the decoration. Is cuisine not about presentation?" The girls smiled and nodded in agreement. I pointed to my little sketch. "In fact, if we lay the carp and porgy in an A-B-A-B-B pattern along the sides and the marlin and tuna in a C-C-D pattern around the center, we could use the contrast to imitate flashing scales."

"Wow, I never thought of that." "And maybe we could use the caviar for the eyes." "This is going to look _so_ cute." We have a winner. I beamed at my childish ingenuity. Take that, Umemiya Tatsuo!

A taller boy walked up to the group and their chattering rose up into fan-girl swooning. I looked at him closely. Blond hair, fair skin, eyes that look like amethyst orbs, overly elegant air. It had to be-

"Mr. Tamaki Suoh," I mumbled, "It's nice to...to meet you. I...I'm Keindrich Daokiju."

Great, the prince of the Ouran Host Club was here to check up on the preparations and here I am, a dowdy middle school student among high school aristocrats. I was confident walking through these gates and starting my work. Now I feel like my clothes hang loose over my shoulders and my hair is a hot mess. But now if it's true, Tamaki can see me and knows that I'm a poor jeweler's child and then Yasuko will be had. And if he sees how nervous I am, he'll see me as unprofessional...

Oh, God, what do I do? Maybe if I acted fancy, he'd think higher of me. I took a deep breath and bowed to him. "It's an honor." The girls chuckled. I guess I was acting silly for a man almost old enough to attend here.

Tamaki bowed back. "Ah, Mr. Daokiju. Your sister Yasuko has told us about you. I am aware of your tendency to be intimidated in such crowds, but fear not-you are among friends. It seems you want to become a jeweler when you get older. Perhaps when the time comes," He gestured to his mini fan base, "I might rely on you to craft a nice engagement ring for a future fiancé." They went crazy, as did I. Suoh wanted _my_ work, _my_ craftsmanship.

"I'll try, sir. But I am nowhere near professional enough to be worthy of such patronage."

"And I have yet to find the woman of my dreams," he said with a sad smile. The girls slumped a little as he looked off. "There was a girl I knew, but she has no apparent interest in courting me, let alone in engagement." Tamaki not having a woman? I wouldn't say it's preposterous, but I never would have imagined anyone being unenamored by him. I wonder who this woman was.

His head suddenly jerked up. "What is that strange odor?" Some people had apparently noticed as well and fled the building in disgust

I sniffed the air myself, then nearly gagged. It smelled like rotten eggs. But we didn't have any food orders in yet and few of them contained any egg products. Wait, Yasuko and I each learned about this in school. Sulfuric Acid-H2[SO4]-has an odor similar to that of rotten eggs. One of its properties due to its composition was high flammability. They are found in batteries, fertilizers, pool treatments and select hard surface cleaners.

I saw a man cleaning some of the tables where the food was to sit. Okay, that explains that. Though it's questionable that the scent would be that strong. "Excuse me, ladies," I called to the cringing girls. They looked at me in an odd way. They must have thought I farted. "No, I did not break wind. But this is important because I know the source and what could happen. Is anyone serving any food involving torching, flambé or baked Alaska?"

"Yes, of course." "What's the point in missing that?" "I don't see how that is important."

Tamaki put a hand on my shoulder. "It seems each of these involve setting the dish aflame."

"Yes," I continued, "and this stench that you are concerned about is created by a chemical known as sulfuric acid, which is flammable." A few more students turned their attention to us. "There is a chance that the table could be set on fire because the cleaners contain it. We may have to set a tablecloth overtop or raise the tray to cut the risk"

There was a lot of chatter among our audience. "But the stench is so strong." "And the cleaner is used weekly, yet we don't smell anything." "But the bottles say 'Keep away from open flame'." "So maybe even in trace amounts..." "Or maybe there's a gas leak in the building. The heating units run on gas." "My gosh, it's airborne!" "Oh, goodness, what do we do?"

"Simple, we do two things-or, okay-three things. One is we evacuate the building as soon as possible. Two, we call either a plumber or Poison Control. Three depends on their ruling. If we're good to go and have enough time to continue preparations, we just omit the flame products. If not, we might need to move the festivities outside, postpone them, or cancel altogether."

Tamaki ran to the front of the room where a microphone stood. "Testing. Test San-Ni-Ichi." He raised his voice. "Attention students. We have been informed of a chemical contamination. All students are to evacuate the building immediately. Exit doors are to the-" Everyone began to panic and scramble toward the upper corners of the room on either side of him. "Okay, apparently you know where two of them are, but there is another in the south-southeast corner of the room." Huge mass at that one after a second.

I had a bit of trouble getting out and found myself tripping a few times. Frenzied students stepped on my hands. Still other people got completely trampled. I heard yelling and jeering among those closer to the door; only so many can squeeze through at one time and you do _not_ want to be the last one out at a time like this. So much for decorum. And I was the one who saved their lives-why trample _me_?

* * *

I sprinted out as soon as I could. There were four dozen students gathered outside, murmuring to one another. I didn't see Yasuko or the girl called Katsumi in the crowd. I shouted to them. "Oneechan! Katsumi-chan! Can you hear me?" I ran to a woman I recognized in the crowd. "Kanako, have you seen Yasuko Daokiju or Katsumi Yamasi?" They shook their heads. "Thanks anyhow. Stay well." I asked around but no student, staff member knew their whereabouts. I sigh and think perhaps they got out already and will probably admonish me for running off.

And then I hear the last words I need to right about now. "Oh my God! Fire!" Yep, I knew this day would suck. I was just hoping nobody could die today. It's a chore, dying. I was one of a dozen 9-1-1 calls; he paramedics and fire fighters came to contain the situation and fish out bodies. Some were burnt a little, some got out perfectly fine, and two got charred beyond recognition.

I got nervous with each victim being carried off. What if she was one of the charred bodies I saw? How would Papa take this? Finally, I saw a black-haired girl come out of the building in a man's arms. There was a large burn through her hand. She looked rather pale, especially with the soot on her face. The limpness of her body told me all I needed to know. She was one of the casualties of today's catastrophe.

Oh God, not _her_...


	2. Mourning

**The only thing harder for Keindrich than actually witnessing Yasuko being carried off will probably be telling Iwao about it. let's hope that things turn out alright.**

**Thank Sparklefaith & Clicker-Bee for subscribing upon release, as well as anybody else who has taken an interest**

* * *

One-one thousand, two-one thousand, three-one thousand...Please Papa, I prayed, come to the waiting room soon. I need you here so the doctors can tell us that Yasuko is alright. I'm scared to bits and I can see shadows looming over me. Please Papa, don't leave me alone here.

No, I know the answer already. Yasuko is dead; she's been dead for two hours and forty-seven minutes. I'm just waiting for Papa to come so the doctors can break the news to him. I really hope he takes it alright. I could just see him dancing about in an exaggerated heart attack. Oh my.

Other students from the Academy were sitting with me in that room. I saw people of all ages and types crying and praying and muttering to themselves. I just sat in fetal position on my chair and glanced at everything. I couldn't bear to say anything for fear that I might start crying. I should be in here waiting on a new sibling, niece or nephew, even a child of my own. But instead I'm waiting for God to take a toll on someone's life.

Papa ran into the waiting room and hunted me out. "Kin-dreek!" He picked me up and squeezed me in a bear hug. "Thank God you're alright."

The others stared at me and snickered. I glared at them. "Hey, if _your_ kid were nearly caught in a fire, you'd get this." They gave me flatter smirks. "Okay, he says 'Keindrich' right at home and in public. We're _all_ pretty shaken up, so just go with it." (It's really pronounced as Cane-Drick, but as he named me, I suppose he can call me whatever the heck he wants.)

He set me down. At about 5'8", I reached the ground fairly easily, but he was still barely taller than me. Come to think of it, he was a scrawny thing-how'd he pick me up?! He looked about the room. "Say, where's your sister Yasuko?"

"That's why I called you here, Papa." I looked down at my hands and spoke quietly. "She's in one of the rooms to the left. Many people got caught in the fire including her and her friend Katsumi. She didn't make it out well, as she has burns in her hands and chest. It's because of _her_ knowledge that Tamaki was able to warn everyone and get them out."

"But I saw Yasuko," said a student.

"Yeah, me too," said another, "and she wasn't anywhere near Tamaki."

I blushed. Maybe if I rephrase that..."She told me about it once after she learned it in school. _I_ told Tamaki." Numerous "ahs" and cheers.

"Well, you were wrong." A boy walked out of a recovery room up to me. "They got my friend's test results back. Mari had a lot of sulfur in her system, but it could not have been sulfuric acid." I raised an eyebrow. "Sulfuric acid is a liquid. It takes an _airborne_ toxin to do such damage, such as sulfur _dioxide_." That makes a lot more sense than my theory. He frizzed up my hair so that a straw lock now fell into my face. "Your sister had better do her research next time, aye?"

"Is 'Mari' at least alright?"

"She's stable _for now_ but-" I cut him off.

"Then that's all that matters _for now_."

"Geez, how about a pirouette to accompany that attitude?" Great, now my own dad is cracking wise. And since when did we bring pastries up?

A nurse walked into the room. She had a grin on her face that she could barely suppress. "Um, Mr. Daokiju?" She waved us over. That's a good sign, right?

* * *

Yasuko was lying in her bed with her eyes closed, but didn't seem to be sleeping. There were bloodied bandages on her hands and left forearm. She had an ill pallor to her face, baggy eyes and blistered lips. She must not have gotten much rest yet.

The nurse poked her head in. "Miss Daokiju." Her eyes fluttered open, then glared at the light coming from the hallway. "You have visitors." At first when we walked in, she looked very annoyed. However, when she saw that it was us, she smiled a little. The nurse bowed and left. She held her arm out for a hug. "Hello, Papa, Kein-niisan."

I ran over and squeeze-hugged her. "Oh, Yasuko-chan, I was _so_ worried about you because I thought you would push-up daisies and everyone would end up crying at a really big funeral-cuz it sounds like you have lots of friends from what you tell me-and I'd have to wear black clothes which are gloomy and happens to be the only thing _not_ in my waredrobe and Papa would get really depressed and possibly die of grief and then on top of _that_ I'd have Katsumi staring me down because I didn't get the message out fast enough-"

She put her hand over my mouth. "Kein, relax," she whispered. "I won't go quietly." She smiled again, only it was more of a jesting smirk. "Besides, I have plenty of black clothes you could've borrowed in the event that I croaked."

"Yeah, but I'm not a tranny like that Fujioka man who lives across the way! I embrace my manhood! Not only that, but it would've been stealing 'cause you wouldn't be alive to give permission!"

"Leave the boy alone for now," Papa interrupted. "Are you feeling alright?"

"My hands hurt like they're still on fire," Yasuko answered with a sigh, "and I've got a migraine and a horrid backache. But I'm fine besides that. The doctor says in a month or so, I'll be clear to resume normal activity." _Only _a month?

"But what about rest?"

I glanced at him. "you don't suppose she'll be running a marathon in that condition. She'll be resting here until then."

"No, actually," Yaki interrupted, "next week we should be coming home."

"'We?'" Papa and I said at once. Good grief, I hope she wasn't implying pregnancy. Did she have a bun in the oven? Great, another pastry reference!

"Yes. The doctor thinks I might be stable by then and my friend Katsumi needs a place to stay. Her cousin Nakomi has been driving her crazy and they got into a fight. I know it's pushing the envelope, but could she _please_ stay with us, Papa? It's just for a week or so."

Leave it to Yasuko to find herself a worse victim. I supposed Katsumi would be treating me like a butler and expecting me to shower her with attention. Soon enough, I'll be going by the diminutive 'Kiki' and dressing as a maid.

"Well, Kein does need guides around the high school. Who better to help than roommates. And he'll even have tutors."

"What are you talking about, Papa? I've taken a tour of the public high school. It's pretty easy to navigate on your own." I paused. "Unless you're implying that I attend the academy." He nodded. Aw man; I didn't _want_ to be teased by rich people. Well, we're well-off ourselves and Yasuko has no complaints about school. Maybe it won't be as bad as I think.

"I'm glad that you are so optimistic and want him to attend the academy as well, Papa. I'll do what I can." She looked at me. "And Kein, please behave. The kids at school are really nice. The teachers shouldn't give you a hard time either so long as you pay attention. Some of them even extend deadlines for you-but only if really necessary-or even let you eat or sleep in class. I know you'll like it there, because I do. It's no different from a normal school."

I hugged her again, my throat being choked by emotion. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Thanks, Yasuko."

"Oh, and if you see the host club, please tell them I am alright.

* * *

After another ten minutes of conversation, we said our goodbyes to Yasuko and departed. But just as I closed the door, I heard a long drone coming from the room. The EKG machine's off which means she's in cardiac arrest! I sprinted to the nearest doctor, but tried not to panic. "Sir, the EKG on my sister in room 242 stopped. I think she's in cardiac arrest. We need help please."

He ran to the phone, called up his emergency technicians and hurried them into the room. Papa and I waited right outside the room. We said a few prayers, paced, fidgeted anxiously and all that. It's the only thing we felt would be of any use. After ten minutes, the staff exited the room, distraught. I knew the sign. It was official.

The doctor came up to me and opened his mouth to speak. I held up my hand. "Not a word. I know that you did your best." And I honestly believed it. I was heartbroken, but I do not place blame in crisis. I took Papa's hand and led him to the exit. The other student gazed at me. I simply said, "It was too late." It was all I could say before the sobs surfaced.

~ONE WEEK LATER~

I feel like a brat right now. I honestly never wanted to go to this school in my entire life. I've always associated wealth with snobby behavior and I was wary of the students here. They seemed to have their head in the clouds and their hands in their pocketbook. But even Yasuko insisted that I attend the academy knowing my interests and personality. I know she meant well, but I now want _even less_ to attend the academy because my only incentive, being Yasuko's life, is gone.

Nonetheless, I know Papa wants me to attend, for it is his dream to have successful children. Oh, man, I forgot my older brother, Ginei. He must have come back to visit Papa while Yasuko and I were in school and recommend we attend, because Papa started to bring it up at the store. That's how this whole thing started, I believe.

Not only has it become tradition now, but this was Yasuko's death wish. If I refuse, I'll be labeled as an ass for all eternity. Alright, I'll go, but for only for Yasuko and Papa's sakes. If I don't like the school, I'm transferring come the next semester. That's that and I'm putting my foot down.

There was a rap on the door. "Keindrich," Papa called, "your cousin Sango and friends Masuyo and Hiroki are here. Why don't you take a break from your _busy_ packing and say hello."

I opened the door and looked into the hall. "I didn't start packing yet." He kind of glared at me. "Right. Sarcasm. Fine, let them in if you please." I felt bad for not wanting to get out of my room, but I was technically still in mourning. _No 'technical' about it, really; it's still devastating._

Before I could even step away from the door, I got tackled by a tween girl. "Kein-niisan!" I backed into my dresser attempting to regain my balance. My friends simply laughed and entered behind her. I pried her off me and set her on the bed. This tackle-hug concept is over-abused in cartoons; I wasn't going to be subjected to it in real-life. She pouted and crinkled her nose. "Why don't you like hugs?"

"I do like hugs, Sango, but I also like breathing. I can't do that with your chest in my face." Masuyo laughed again. Both friends have gotten used to this scene by now. Plus, she gets tackled a lot as well. "So what may I ask brought you all here? I'm supposed to be packing now."

"For what? We know Yasuko passed away," Masuyo said, a little frightened now, "but we don't see where you would be going. Is Iwao sending you away like your dad?"

I was peeved off by this comment but, I didn't want to show it. I knew very well that abandonment was a possibility but I couldn't imagine why. Therefore, I don't think about it. "What are you talking about? The only dad that I have _is_ Iwao. Now as for my leaving, I'm being transferred to-"

"Transferred," Hiroki cut in. "You mean like 'expelled'?" He grabbed my shoulders. "They can't do this to you. You didn't do anything wrong. I know that graffiti in the girl's bathroom looks like your handiwork but it's not that incriminating."

"We'll get you a good lawyer and a meeting with the BOE. My dad is part of the school board, so he can help appeal in your favor." Masuyo continued. "We even have witnesses that say-"

"_Shut up_!" Sango shouted. They froze and blushed. Sango looked at me and gave a cheesy smile. "Now then, you're being transferred..."

"Yeah, to Ouran Academy. Yasuko and Papa felt that since I know a bit about the school already and Yasuko had made some friends who could help me, I would have no problem going to school there." They all 'oh'ed. "I want to study geology and chemistry that way I can create high-quality jewelry. Then I'll either take over the shop or start one of my own. I was going to call you up and tell you about it tomorrow, but it seems you beat me to the punch."

"Why can't you just attend the public high school like us?" Masuyo asked. "They have a geology class and their science program is pretty good."

"Yasuko insisted. If she likes it, then chances are that I might actually get along okay. all I have to do is survive to summer, then I can decide whether to transfer permanently."

Sango punched the air and cheered. "That means I get to attend school with Kein-niisan next year! Yay!" Pause. "Wait, no, because you're fifteen and I'm eleven. Aw well. You can leave a legacy for me at Ouran."

I flipped my hair and adjusted my glasses. (Note: I usually wear contacts, but my eyes are sore and puffy from crying so I didn't bother today) "Well, I _am_ pretty smart."

"And even prettier in a dress," Hiroki added. I groaned. _Why does everybody insist on me being an okama?!_ "When are you transferring?" I didn't answer immediately. "It's tomorrow, isn't it?" I nodded. He ruffled my hair. "Oh Keindrich, you are hopeless." He then began to tousle it and hum. "If you're going to be going to an upscale school, you need to look mature and dignified. The skater locks and bushy brows do not a fancy man make."

"I can always tweeze my brows and get my hair trimmed a little, but I am not getting a short cut."

"Will you at least do _something_ with it?"

"Would you quit busting on me about my looks? You're not my boyfriend." He cringed. Masuyo and Sango bit their lips. "Like I said, this is for Yasuko. I am going through with this _my_ way." I hugged him. "Just think of it as my way of saying that I'm going to stay the same person."

I let go and Masuyo jumped on me just as soon. She planted a firm kiss on my cheek. "Behave yourself, Kein."

Sango hugged me from behind. "I'll miss you, Kein-niisan. Be safe."

Hiroki pried them off me. "You do realize that this isn't a day-camp, girls." They shook their heads, too embarrassed to speak. I had forgotten myself that rich people had to go home too.

He gestured for them to follow him out the door. "We have to get ready for school too. I'll call you on Tuesday." "Bye, oniisan! I'll call on Saturday if I can." "Bye, Keindrich! I'll try getting to you on Wednesday."

Hold on a moment. If students are supposed to come home each day, then where has Yasuko been sleeping all this time? Has she been staying with Katsumi? No wonder she would sympathize if her cousin was getting on her nerves. this was probably her way of returning the favor.

I opened my briefcase and absent-mindedly packed it with my Fairy Tail-themed notebooks and my pencil-case stuffed with every writing utensil known to man. _Maybe Yasuko herself was making a legacy for me. She's so dutiful..._

* * *

**Tell me, do YOU think she was over Katsumi's house?**

**I think this honestly could have gone smoother. So in my original story, I had forgotten that the characters didn't sleep at the school. This came as a do'oy moment to me, but then I thought, "What trouble could a girl have gotten herself into at such a highly esteemed school?" Then it hits me.**

**So leave your thoughts, questions, whatevs with me. I'll most likely get back to you in a day or so. Guests are always welcome!**

**Pfft, unintentional Host Club pun...**


	3. Wrong Foot-Knee-Whatever!

**Ah, the first day of school. You could be a three-time repeat and still never get used to the idea of school. I wonder how Kein is holding up.**

**And chill, you will see the Host Club very soon.**

* * *

Is this some sort of joke? Starting school on a Monday shouldn't be legal. Not only am I in full-weekend mode, but I really don't want to listen to people talk for hours on end in the first place. I've reviewed all my classes already and luckily, I have most of my supplies. I've got a few guides around the school and some kids who are willing to study with me. Since they're first years like me, it doesn't matter if I'm a middle-class man because they'd never know.

A new friend from class is telling me about the many clubs around school when something she says catches my attention. "...but don't bother with trying to court anyone anytime soon. The host club pretty much has monopoly over every girl's heart nowadays."

I lifted my head from my hands. "A monopoly?" Surely, that couldn't be. Some of these girls had beaux of their own and thus could not possibly fall for them. Then again, these young men were expert charmers according to Yasuko. She had invested a lot of time trying to court Kaoru, even though he was very much occupied with his own brother.

I remember something else now. Yasuko had asked me to tell the host club she was fine before she passed...so I was to be a bearer of bad tidings. but what would they say? Would they grieve and shut the club down? Would Kaoru quit? Would they even care? What was I thinking-of course they would. She's a very lovable girl, so they must empathize. Besides, she and Tamaki Suoh essentially saved the student body so naturally he must want to know what happened to his partner. So in that respect maybe _he_ would take it the hardest. To tax him like that would be...

I got up and shook my head. No, I couldn't tell them just yet. "I have to go. I'll see you later." I dashed out of the library, my friend calling my name. I made my way to the top of the building. A boy was making his way down the steps as I was coming up. Tamaki!

I tripped in an attempt to dodge his glance. C_rap, why _now_ of all times?_ He saw me and lifted me up by my arm. "Sir, are you alright?" I pulled away, but he caught me again and lifted my chin. He recognized me and gasped. "Dao-kohai! Are you alright?"

I couldn't let the likes of him see me troubled. I ran off again, with him following close behind. "Just please leave me be, Suoh-sempaii," I shouted. I heard him stop. Now was the time to escape. I sprinted into the music room at the end of the hall. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. Alone at last...with about four dozen girls. I stammered, looking for a way to express my apology. _Hold up. Top floor of the South building, the music room that is never used...this was the Host Club! Craaaap! _I sank to my knees in defeat. Great, I was in _their _domain and they could obviously see me. Now I had no choice but to tell them. No, I could still escape in time.

I turned around on my knees to open the door again...just to get slammed in the head by Tamaki walking in the door. The ladies gasped, as did Tamaki. "Oh my gosh! Keindrich, I am so sorry! I had no idea you were right there! I came looking for you and now you're..._Keindrich!_" I couldn't hear much afterward because my hearing began to fade. My head hurt immensely and my sight was almost immediately blurred. Is this how a girl feels when she faints...?

* * *

Tamaki shook the boy's shoulders gently. "Please, Kein, stay with us." But it was pointless-he was knocked out cold. He gestured toward a boy with glasses. "Kyoya, we need a first aid kit." Then to a rather tall one, "Mori-sempaii, set him on a desk." Then to a short boy, "Honey-sempaii, please make sure Kein's vitals are alright." To a pair of redhead twins, "Kaoru, Hikaru, help our guests out of the room please." Then finally he addresses a short-haired girl who just walked in as everyone else hurried out. "Haruhi, you and I shall tend to the wounds once Kyoya returns."

Haruhi looked about her and sighed. She then caught sight of their new companion. "Tamaki-sempaii, what happened? Did this kid trip on his way in?"

"The boss came in looking for him..." said one twin. "...and knocked Keindrich out as he was trying to leave," said the other. They both joined together in saying, "Once again the boss is a klutz."

"Now's not the time for mockery! This is serious," Tamaki shouted.

Mori set Keindrich down on the desk. He lifted one of his straw-colored bangs from his face. The area where the door collided with his forehead was bruised and tender, somewhat resembling the flesh of a fig. His forehead wrinkled and his brow furrowed in strain. Listening closely, Mori could hear him wheezing a little. "A serious concussion."

Honey pressed his thumb to Keindrich's wrist. He counted the time off. "About one hundred-fifty beats per minute." He felt the area of his forehead that was not afflicted. "He's running a high fever. It's serious alright."

Kyoya came back with a gray box bearing the Ootori family seal. Haruhi opened it and took a cotton ball and small bottle out. He poured a few drops of the contents on the ball and dabbed the wound. Keindrich's brows furrowed even more and his teeth came together like he was trying to clench them. Tamaki wrapped gauze around his head. Kyoya then placed a cold compress overtop.

Everyone backed up from Keindrich. The only thing left to do was to let him rest. Hopefully, he would wake up before his folks got worried. "I'm sure his parents would be worried," Kyoya said, "so I'll see if I can get their number and tell them what happened." After a minute of looking in his book, he found the number and dialed.

"Hello, Mr. Daokiju. This is Kyoya Ootori. I'm afraid your son has sustained an injury and must stay overnight to heal...I'm surprised...is that so? Well what about your daugh..." He gasped. "Honestly...I'm very sorry to hear that. I offer you my condolences. Do not worry. We shall take care of Keindrich. Good day, sir." He hung up and sighed. "Let's go."

Kaoru looked at him. "We can't just leave Kein-chan here. Listen, our mansion has a guest bedroom. He can stay with us tonight." Hikaru frowned at him. "Yasuko was a good friend of ours and she's been there for us since she started visiting. It's only right I return the favor. I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

Hikaru shrugged. "So long as you're sure about this." He picked their friend up and carried him out the door with the rest of the group. "But he's staying in his own bed."

Kyoya was the last one out. He took a last look at the 'scene of the crime' so to speak. "Who inches toward a door on their knees? This family is just full of tragedies aren't they?"

**Keindrich**

_Oh my gosh, I'm dead. Tamaki just killed me with a door. I'm going to hell, I'm dead. I can't open my eyes. Is it safe or are a bunch of demon-snobs sneering demonically at me? I hate this place, I don't wanna be in..._

A fancy bedroom. Okay, so I wasn't dead, simply hallucinating. I did hit my head pretty hard, so it figures. Looking down, I saw that I was wearing red satin pajamas. There were little knickknacks lying about the room. So it seems that I'm rich. I really hoped the next hallucination was a cute girl in a linen nightgown walking in and kissing me on the forehead saying "Good morning, my sweet."

To my surprise the door opened and in came not one-but two brunette maids. They come to the side of my bed and say, "Good morning, Mr. Daokiju." Whoop! Twin maids at my disposal-even better! "Masters Hikaru and Kaoru wished us to call you down to breakfast." Dang it. No sexy maids for Kein.

Wait, did they say 'Masters Hikaru and Kaoru'? I'm in the Hitachiin Manor! I suppose they brought me here after my accident. Come to think of it, I felt a small migraine coming on just now. I'm in pain, so this definitely was not a dream. I was really here. Thank you Host Club!

The maids picked me up out of bed and set me down on the floor. "Shall we help you get ready for school. We've dry cleaned your uniform and polished your shoes." I gasped. So this is what Hikaru and Kaoru get to have every day. Then I saw the glint of their eyes. If the Hitachiins themselves are reckless and these ladies serve them...oh boy.

I got caught in a flurry of clothes and hands. These maids did not mess around. Then I heard them gasp. _Great, they know about _ that. I gestured for them to keep quiet. If the twins found out about my malformation, I'd never live it down. They nodded and continued to dress me. They brushed my hair out and tied it back, then put bobby pins in to hold one of my bangs.

I looked at myself in the mirror afterward. The first thing I saw was that huge lump on my forehead. I suppose I considered myself to have a severe concussion. I was kind of irate that they had tied my hair into a side bun and put chopsticks in-as if to make fun of my long hair-but I really did like their work on my uniform. I looked like a professional clerk. It would have been perfect had I not been a dude. I gave them a thumbs up. "Nice work, ladies."

"Thank you. Now hurry up and get to breakfast while there's still time!" You know, it's odd how they speak at once consistently. How can the patriarch stand them _and _ his sons speaking at once like that? Nevermind that. I wasn't going to starve today. _Food!_

* * *

What a morning. The servants were all so nice to me and had laid out plenty of protein rich foods and citrus fruits for vitamins. I was sure to thank Kaoru and Hikaru for letting me stay with them. They actually seemed glad to have me over for the night and were also super nice to me.

We talked all through breakfast about our parents' jobs and our teachers. I was able to tell them apart after a few minutes because of their voices, which amused them greatly. I learned that my sister Yasuko stayed with them on Monday evenings to help plan the club's activities. That took care of part of my anxiety.

Apparently, much was said about eachother between visits, especially about me. "But from what Yasuko told us, we didn't expect you to be so cute," Hikaru murmured. I covered the bottom half of my face with my napkin to conceal my blush. _They thought I was cute? Bah, they're probably making fun of my girly hair. Even so, they were quite charming themselves._ "Well, you _are_ our little brother now, so I suppose it shouldn't be a surprise."

I blinked. "Yes," Kaoru continued. "Yasuko and I are somewhat of an item now. Since you're her brother, we consider you _our_ brother as well." _How sweet._

Their affection for me made it harder to bear the news to them. What if they got upset at me and never wanted to talk to me again? No, that was ridiculous. They'd probably get more mad if I _didn't_ tell them. Well, all I had to do was to say one sentence and then it was out. I sighed. "Actually, about...about Yasuko." They focused on me with hard honeyed eyes. Three more words. _'She passed away.' _Not that hard. "I'm afraid that she..." Dang, too chicken to finish.

Kaoru gasped and covered his mouth. Hikaru stared at his plate and clenched his teeth and fist. There was heat rising in one's face and tears on the other's. Hikaru banged the table. "Do you mean to tell us that she was unfaithful? Her of all people?" Kaoru tapped his arm and motioned for him to sit down. "Kaoru..."

He kept his gaze on me. "Tamaki told us about the accident. We know she got hurt and was in pretty bad shape." I could hear his voice cracking further than normal. "She's a strong girl though. She had a chance." His lips quivered as he spoke. "Please tell me that there's a chance that she's still alive." I didn't answer. He knew it was over. He sobbed into his napkin, Hikaru hanging onto him.

I couldn't really stand to see him that way. Thus I looked away and concealed my own tears. "I'm sorry. I tried to find her. I knew she was a strong girl and I did what I-" Hikaru put up his hand to cut me off. He was glaring through his tears. I felt ashamed. It wasn't my fault but I couldn't suppress some sort of dread.

He stared up at me again. "So that's why you ran away from Tamaki, I presume." There was a venom in his voice that terrified me. He came around the table to my seat. I flinched. I could tell that he was mad. From what I heard, he had a bad temper and now I've evoked it. I was sure he would yell and curse me out for delaying in telling him. Or worse, he might actually hit me!

I felt him yank me upwards by the wrist. I braced myself to be struck, but instead, he let go of me. Before I could react, I felt him wrap his arms around me and him pressing his forehead to mine. He was shivering and I felt tears fall on my head. "It's okay. You're scared and anxious, like us." I gazed at him. He forced a smile through his tears. "You didn't have to be afraid to tell us. Like we said, you're our little brother now."

Kaoru got up and rested his head on mine, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "She was our dear friend," he whispered, "but your sister first. We don't know how it feels to lose a sibling, but we'd be devastated if the other was injured or killed. I can only imagine how hard it was to admit such a thing."

"There's more to it." They tightened their grips. But this time I continued without hesitation. "You see, she didn't come home until Friday each week. I now know where she spent Mondays, but there is still more I don't get. I have a bad feeling about her."

"Shush," they both said at once. "It's been a harsh week. Relax."

My head ached once more-a result of my crying and previous head injury. My legs felt rickety and sore. _Don't faint, don't faint! _"I feel dizzy. We've got to get to the car before I pass out." They nodded and rushed me to their limousine. We all took a nap on the way to school, resting my head on Hikaru's shoulder and then Kaoru's on mine. I was glad to have 'big brothers' and friends to lean on. I'm sure Yasuko valued them too.

* * *

**Again, feel like crying. Iced coffee and a freezing room don't help. I should probably revise the description a bit. I don't know why, but I always seem to deviate from my original plans. The curse of easy inspiration. But that can wait for now.**

**I have to say that this was my favorite chapter so far. Despite it being the most recent and the ending being low-caliber. **

**I'm dedicating this story now to my dear friends-Sammy, Matt, Eric, Sara, Bobby, Quayah & Josh-my parents, and my child sister Madison-who is perfectly happy and lively and I pray long out-lives me. They mean a lot to me and even though I get moody, I can always lean on them.**


	4. Day Two: Ugh

I furrowed my brows and nuzzled into Hikaru's shoulder. _Stupid Mister Sun interrupting my little moment._ I knew I was awake-and hated it-but perhaps the chauffeur didn't. My personal headrest seemed fine with my little charade; I looked up and found that I was now cheek-to cheek with him.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder where Kaoru's head once lay. "Kein-chan, time to get up and stop drooling on Hikaru's shoulder." Hikaru jumped and knocked me onto Kaoru's lap. I could feel the little trail following me. So he wasn't joking about the drool. The chauffeur opened the door and held out his hand for us to get out.

Right, I needed to live my life. The breeze which flowed into the limo contrasted greatly with its internal heat and made me cringe. I never said I had to like school, just survive it. Just a few meters and I was back to heat in the building. I stumbled over Kaoru and out of the car. The wind was faster than I thought; it scratched at my face, put little tangles in my new hairdo. Once again I cringed at the blows. Waving to the twins, I made a sprint for the front door of the East building.

* * *

As the day progressed, I felt extremely groggy again. I knew that I should have focused in class, but I couldn't keep my head on straight. A lot happened this morning and quite frankly my head was killing me. I didn't have any work left to do in Algebra class and I knew a majority of the procedures already, so I decided to rest my head.

Obviously, it was not among my brightest moves. Four minutes in, a sharp pain took over my back. I yelped and looked behind me. My teacher, a lanky old woman that seemed ready to crumble at the slightest touch, had obviously used her stick at hand to strike me. The entire class turned toward us. "Ms. Daokiju," the teacher shouted, "I am surprised at your lackadaisical manner. Seeing as your sister was a devoted student, I expected better of you."

I was utterly indignant, but I managed to hold my temper. I took a deep breath and spoke in as even tone as I could muster. "First off, despite my hairstyle I am a boy. Also, I have a concussion and am really out of sorts. I will most likely be better-focused tomorrow and I will try not to doze off again, miss. But I honestly do not appreciate being struck."

She held out her stick to my face. "You hold your tongue, young lady." Ehm...dense much? I just told her a second ago that I was a boy. And what tongue was there to hold? "If you have this much free time, how about you demonstrate question fifteen for us."

"Read-aloud or actually write it out on the board?" She growled at me. "My goodness, it was an honest question. Fine question fifteen..." I flipped through my workbook to the proper page, but she slammed the book closed with her stick. "Hey! You said to do question fifteen. I was only following orders."

"Quiet yourself!"

"You quiet your vendetta!" I replied immediately. The students gasped. I saw her getting ready to flare the cane again, but I grabbed it before it made impact. "And you should really quit with the slap-happy before you break a desk, hand, or the cane itself. Now beat it!"

* * *

"Mr. Daokiju..." A hand tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped. I was still in class, but everyone was beginning to leave. I looked up and saw a young woman staring down at me. Was that seriously all just a dream? Once again, I'm having psychotic delusions. Any more and I'd have to be locked up in a penitentiary. She sighed. "The bell rang already. You seemed to not only be tired, but disturbed as well. Is the fire incident still you?"

I shrugged and suppressed a yawn. "I'm coping. But I was actually having a nightmare. You were actually juxtaposed with some old cranky lady who yelled and beat her cane on desks and hands."

"You must have been thinking of Mrs. Futabatei, our English teacher," said a boy. "Was she really skinny and sound pretty much like a Nazi?" I nodded. "Yes, that's her. She's cranky alright. Be glad you stayed awake for her or you would _never_ hear the end of it."

The woman patted my back. "I know you're smart, but you really shouldn't fall asleep when your done. Next time you feel dizzy, you can ask to see the nurse, alright?" I nodded. "Now go on home. Your parents will probably worry for you otherwise."

"Thank you, ma'am." I picked up my briefcase and exited in a hurry. but it was not the pick-up area that I was headed for. I knew I had support with at least two hosts and I'm sure the rest are worried to no end about Yaki.

* * *

I remembered the way well. Top floor, abandoned music room, step away from the door, dodge projectile rose petals. It was all good.

I opened the door to the Host Club's meeting room and hurried inside, closing the door behind me. I then scrambled as far away from it as possible; there was no need for a repeat of yesterday. When I turned around, I saw six figures gathered around a seventh sitting on a throne. "Welcome!" I closed my eyes and smiled. Indeed I was.

"Welcome," the hosts said. They then froze, blinked at me and shouted. "Keindrich!" I was surrounded by them in a second. They were asking me questions about how I was feeling, if I recovered alright, how I was getting along at school, how was the family doing. Well, except the twins; they knew everything already.

"Kein-chan," a child called, poking my hair. If I had to guess, I would say he was Honey. "your hair looks really pretty." I stared at him. _He_ was the oldest out of everyone? And when Yasuko said that he was a baby face, she was not kidding; he had soft features, a short stature, and bouncy blonde hair. He noticed I was staring. "Hm? Oh, sorry, was that too awkward?"

I shook my head. "N-no. Yasuko told me about everyone here and I was just observing. I suppose I'm the awkward one here."

"Observing?" His head fell to the side.

I nodded. "Yes. Yasuko told me enough about the members of this group that I should know who each of you are. For example, you are...Mitsukuni Haninozuka." he giggled and gave me a thumbs-up.

I looked up at the twins. They hooked at me intently; nobody could really tell us apart. "From what I've been told," I pointed to the one on the right. "This one is Hikaru Hitachiin and the other is Kaoru Hitachiin." They raised their eyebrows, then grinned at each other. I smirked at them, knowing I got it right.

Then I pointed to the tall boy. "This one is Ta..." He glanced at me, which sent shivers down my spine. _God, if I got this wrong, I was dead._ I winced. "Ta...kashi? Morinozuka?" He kept his gaze on me. I felt his dark eyes burning a whole in my head. But soon, he actually smiled and gave me a nod.

Next I looked at Tamaki, who was beaming intently at me. "Need I say that I know who you are, Tamaki Suoh?" He laughed and mussed up my hair. I glanced at a man with dark hair and glasses. His gray eyes focused on mine. I suppressed yet another shiver. "Kyoya Ootori-the vice president of the Host Club." He gave me a minute smirk and bowed his head.

I looked at a brunette boy who was staring out the window. "And you," he turned back to me, "must be Haruhi Fujioka." He held his hand out to me. I took it and shook it firmly. "Pleased to meet you_._" At least somebody had courtesy.

Tamaki grabbed me by the shoulders. "Everybody, this is a good friend of mine, Keindrich Daokiju. Please be nice to him." I couldn't help but smile. '_A good friend', he calls me. How interesting. _"But it's a wonder that you're not fleeing me this time. What's going on that's got you so worked up?" I felt that odd feeling creeping up my throat again, the one where I felt I was going to be strangled. I knew the hosts would never do such a thing, so why did I feel dread every time Yasuko was brought up? His hands slid lower on my arms. "Please let us help you."

"I-I don't need help," I stammered. He jumped back, letting go of me. I felt my skin grow damp and my head spin. It was the damned concussion again. No wonder I couldn't think straight. "I think...that we should probably sit down for this. Please."


	5. Katsumi

We all gathered on two sofas facing one another. Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and I sat on one side, while Mitsukuni, Takashi, Haruhi and Kyoya sat on the other. I groaned as another wave of fatigue came over me. "You may remember hearing of the fire in one of the recreational halls. Yasuko and I were there when it happened. I had warned many of the students of a possible gas leak and then Tamaki made sure that the rest got the message.

"Though I thought myself to be the last one out of the building-Yasuko and a few other people were stuck inside and injured by a sudden flare. She made it to the hospital, but her heart gave out that night. The doctors have not found anything out-of-place in her autopsy yet, so the cause of death is still uncertain. The only visible injuries were horrid burns on her hands." I bowed my head. "That is all I know of the incident. I'm sorry."

Tamaki wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. I smiled, but I was honestly in immense pain; I could not suppress the migraines or burning throat anymore. I shuddered in his arms and began crying. He caressed my head and shushed me. "Please don't be sad, my child. Yasuko lived a good life." _Idiot, thinking that after he nearly murdered me with a door I wouldn't be feeling any side effects._

"Why should you apologize, Keindrich?" Haruhi said. "One can only do so much for a person's illness. When my mother passed, I had wished I could prevent it, but I couldn't have done much. I was just a kid."

"From what we heard, you were still a great help, Kein-chan. You warned Tama-chan and the others about the fire hazard."

"And you unconsciously kept a lookout for survivors in your search for Yasuko," Kyoya added. "If not for your frantic search, at least fourteen students would've been unaccounted for."

"You kept the victims' friends and family company in the hospital, too," the twins chimed.

"You jerk!"

What the-? The other members jumped as well. I looked around the room, but I didn't see anybody who was likely to have made the remark. I didn't hear the motor of a rising pedestal either, so I doubted it was Renge Houshakuji. The door swung open and we heard footsteps approaching the couch. Hikaru and I peeked over the couch to see a tall girl looming over us. Over me, actually. She pulled me up by my collar, digging into the skin of my neck with her nails. The hosts gasped and the girls shrieked. "Where were you yesterday?" Eh?

"I was worried sick and Iwao called the school all night to check on you, but we learned you weren't there." She shook my shoulders hard. "We thought somebody kidnapped you or took you to bed as a concubine. You know how we worry about you with your cute looks." She shook me harder. This really wasn't helping my condition. Tamaki and the twins began to panic and pried us away from one another. It felt like she was trying to decapitate me by friction. "Where were you that you didn't call me?"

I tried yanking her hands off me. "Who are you to barge in and assault me as you just did?" She finally let go and I fell backwards into Kaoru's lap again and her into a table. I gave her a once-over during the recovery. Three, two, one. "Katsumi?"

"Who?" Hikaru said, helping Tamaki off the ground.

"Katsumi Yamasi. She's a friend of mine."

* * *

So now we've managed to fit thirty people in the couch area. I clung to the twins for dear life to avoid another beating. Katsumi sat on the other side between Mitsukuni and Takashi. Haruhi and Tamaki leaned on the back of our couch. Kyoya stood over Katsumi's side. A bunch of the guests looked on from their tables or huddled around us. I felt a strange air coming from some of them. They whispered to one another, looking at me or Katsumi from time to time.

"So this girl was really Yasuko's best friend?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, I was. I met her as a first year. We were in the same class and got to hang out a lot. Eventually, we became close friends. She's been having tough times, so I let her stay with me during the week. On Mondays, she stayed with the Hitachiins instead to tutor them."

That explains it! She was staying with Katsumi this whole time. I wonder why I was never told about this. Then again, I wasn't sure what 'tough time' she was referring to either. "May I ask exactly what that issue was?"

"She wasn't getting along with too many students her first year and needed some comfort. In a business-oriented world, you need connections somewhere. It's clear she had none, what with coming from a poor family and all." She gave me a small nod as if she was referring to me solely.

_Poor?_ Our family was not even being called 'common', as Tamaki often called Haruhi, but 'poor'. _If we were poor, could we afford our tuition here? Could we have such nice grooming as that which keeps my hair soft and manageable? Would I be sitting here with the notorious Ouran Host Club? Riddle me that, you haughty cu-_

I grimaced. "I-I beg to differ. Had we been poor, we couldn't come here. Neither of us are intelligent enough for full scholarship, even with a fine brain as Yasuko's." I stood up from the couch. Kaoru still clung to me. "Furthermore, I disagree with the statement that she did not get along. She had a kind word for everybody she mentioned to me at home-believe you me, she mentioned at least 70 of them. Five years of students, I heard about." Many of the guests smiled and hummed.

"Indeed, she was very kind. However, she was awfully quiet and evaded her suitors. There is no room for a shy woman as a matriarch; she'd get walked all over by a man."

"And just what makes you think she'd want to be a matriarch? She was strong even as a child. As long as I've known her, she was content with our life."

Katsumi looked again into my eyes. Hers were grayish, but very sharp for a young woman, like the inside of a pewter cup. I felt like I was being stared down by my grandmother after breaking one of her porcelain dolls. "You really are a fool, Keindrich. If she was content with being a meek commoner, why would she ever come here? Furthermore, why link up with an heiress to an associate to the Ootori Group? See how she answers once she returns."

She had me there; I knew Yasuko wanted to do something with her life, be successful at...something. Why _was_ this school so important to her? But was Katsumi really that shallow that she thought my sister was a snob too? They seem nothing alike apart. I wanted to curse her out, but I had my big brothers watching. I had Tamaki watching. In either event, she looks like an ass now, but why join the ranks?

I took a deep breath. I was even calm enough to fake a grin. "You're right, Katsumi. She probably desired more than what she was given. However, I bet that even if they were not able to go to this school because of failure to pay or achieve scholarship, she'd want to be somebody's friend. The problem now is that she's not on earth with us anymore to make friends. She wanted you to-"

I noticed that she was holding back tears. _So now you act sensitive._ "Ah, you didn't know she was dead? You were in that waiting room with us when I made the announcement. You were at the scene of the accident. She considered you her best friend and you didn't even realize her death or ask her whereabouts." I shook Kaoru off me. "Please do yourself a favor; if you are going to patronize someone in the future, at least _try_ to be attentive."

"Keindrich," Tamaki barked. I turned around to face him."How dare you be so rude to our guest!" His jaw clenched and I could tell that he was restraining himself from saying something as harsh as I did. After hearing such horrid things from her, he still kept his temper well. And me, I came off like the Procureur du Roi-merciless and subjective.

I smiled at him, but I felt ashamed. "I apologize for your having to have seen that. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home before Papa worries about me." I exited the room as quickly as I could. In all honesty, I wasn't sure how I was going to get home. I didn't think I lived too far off, so running seemed like the easy option. If that kept me from making a further fool of myself, so be it. I felt nauseous and dizzy. Is that what shame feels like, or was my head perhaps acting up again.

I heard a voice-somebody calling my name. Probably one of the twins ready to tell me off. "Kein-kohai! Please wait up!" Wait, I knew that voice. It was Haruhi. I stopped to let her catch up and ended up getting tackled. When I knew what was going on, I found he was bent over me. He opened his eyes and immediately panicked. "My goodness, I am so sorry!"

He got up and dusted himself off. He then held his hand out to help me up. I took it, but felt an odd sensation getting up. My knees were wobbly again and I felt a fever coming upon me. I was safe and my headaches were dulling, so what was it? Fear, embarrassment, excitement? "Are you okay," he asked. I nodded, then found myself now holding a suitcase. _My bookbag. _I looked back up at him and blushed. "You left it behind when you dashed off. You should be more attentive yourself." He winked, then turned around. "I'll see you around, Keindrich."

I watched him head back to the South Building before continuing on my way. _What a funny boy,_ I thought. _He was concerned about the likes of me. And rather than actually reprimanding me, he teases. He's almost like...l__ike a girl, an older sister, in fact. _I thought back to his short stature, slender waist, oddly smooth voice, rounder face. He was oddly feminine.

I looked back once more to the building. _Maybe he was kind of like me._

* * *

**This section is centered around friendship. You probably know some people who act friendly around you, but disown you in front of their friends. Kein kind of sees that air in Katsumi and thus, it proves his point about snobbery. But ironically, it seems like he's sticking his nose up to those who stick _their_ noses up.**

**Um, so anyway, write with any comments, questions, concerns, etc. you may have.**


	6. The Wake

**In the last chapter, I mentioned the Procureur du Roi. He is a character from Alexander Dumas' _Count of Monte Cristo,_ where he is more commonly called Villefort.**

**Now back to your regularly scheduled programming.**

* * *

Tamaki sprinted into the club room, a letter at hand. "Haruhi!" The brunette turned around at her table and faced him. "A letter just came from Dao-kohai addressed to you."

Haruhi took the letter from him and read:

_Dearest Haruhi:_  
_I'd like to thank you for returning my books to me yesterday. I very much appreciated your gesture.  
__Anywho, I'd like to apologize for my conduct with dealing with Katsumi.  
__I should not have been so brash or defensive. I'm just used to people sticking their nose up to us __and have grown tired of it.  
__I am very loyal to my sister, as you may have guessed, __so any appearance of maligning her kind of sets me off.  
I'll be sure to fix that in the future ^^;  
__Please send my regards to the club, as I cannot come today. I have to attend to Yasuko's wake.  
__I have included my address if anybody in the club would like to attend. Be sure to call._

_Sincerely, Keindrich Daokiju  
__1216 Michi Gyoza  
__Ouran, JPN_

She looked back up at Tamaki. "If he was sorry for his outburst, why not apologize to Katsumi?"

He looked out the window at the clock tower. "Katsumi mentioned living with him before she herself left. Perhaps he already did apologize. I wouldn't know, as I wasn't handed anything else."

After a pause, he groaned. "I can imagine what indignity he must have felt being insulted like that. Though I respect her, it wounded me to hear my grandmother malign my mother before requesting I leave for Japan. I had to hold my tongue for her sake. However, Dao-kohai seems very justice-oriented; he grew up in a middle-class family much like yourself and earned his wealth by labor."

Kyoya opened his black ledger and flipped through the pages. "Keindrich was not born into the family, though. He was adopted by a widowed jeweler named Iwao Daokiju as a baby." Tamaki, the twins, and some of the guests gasped. "His youngest child_ Yasuko_ found him on her way home from day-care and told her father. They could not find an orphanage nearby and thus took the child in themselves.

"His biological parents are unknown, but judging by his attributes, one might say that he was of Irish descent, which would explain the foreign name had he had it prior to adoption. Oddly enough, the gender section of his file has not been filled on his paperwork so it is possible that he might only be assuming a masculine role.

"So does that mean that Kein-chan is an okama like Mr. Fujioka," Honey blurted through a mouthful of cake.

"Or maybe an onabe like Ha-" Hikaru started, but Kaoru covered his mouth. He was going to say 'like Haruhi' but nobody was actually supposed to know she was a girl. "Krrgtffmfs!" (Kaoru, get off my face!) He pried at Kaoru's hands, but he wouldn't let go.

"We can't be sure. He could just be an androgynous boy." Kyoya closed his book. "Until we find out for sure, let's just assume that.

"So we're going to attend the wake, right?" Haruhi asked.

"KRR! Krrllgg! LTGG!" (_Kaoru! _Kaoru, let go! _Let go!_)

Tamaki's head whipped around as he barked, "Dammit, Kaoru, quit suffocating your brother. It's over and done with." Kaoru gasped and removed his hand. Hikaru wheezed and coughed. Their guests laughed and shook their heads.

"What's a wake?" Honey asked.

"A dead person is taken home one last time," Mori answered.

"Yes, there was one held for my mother," Haruhi continued. "Dad and I prayed over her body for a night and said our last goodbyes before her funeral. Sometimes a family will have one and skip the other and go straight to burial or cremation."

"And cremation is..." Kaoru trailed off.

"That's when a person's body is put into a furnace to burn to ashes. Their remains are then kept in a vase or urn and put in a safe place. Sometimes, family members will keep the ashes in a vial or special necklace as a memento. A relative of mine requested cremation in his will because he couldn't give any of his organs to science anymore."

"Cancer?" guessed Hikaru. Haruhi nodded. "I'll go if Kaoru's in."

"Of course I'm going. She was my girlfriend; why wouldn't I?"

"I'll go too, guys. I want to pray for Yasuko," Honey said, not nearly so chipper as he was a second ago. Mori nodded, indicating his participation.

"I wish to attend and pray as well," Tamaki chimed. "It's only right that I am there to support Dao-kohai. He needs friends now."

"Of course I'm going." Everybody looked at Kyoya in surprise. "What? I don't have a reason to refuse. Besides, I wanted to pay my respects. Is that a problem with you?"

"N-no. Not at all," they all said.

The floor opened up to give way to a rising pedestal. From her spot in the center, a black-clad girl-Renge Houshakuji-leapt to the ground. Her voice was somewhat chipper, but doubtless quieter than usual. "I heard the news about Yasuko Daokiju. I'd like to attend as well. She almost always appreciated my quirky cosplays and sometimes played Doki Doki Memorial with me. Her laughter was almost as contagious as mine. It's only right I share my tears with her as well."

The door to the Black Magic Club opened and out came its president-Umehito Nekozawa-bearing a bouquet of lilies. "To pay my respects." He handed them to Tamaki. "Please bring these for me and tell the family that I offer my condolences for their lost daughter." He dashed back into his refuge and slammed the door.

* * *

"Hello there, Haru-" I blinked as I noticed that there were not one but eight silhouettes at my door. I could have sworn I only invited Haruhi to this wake. Instead, he brought the Host Club. This was going to be a long night for us all. But hey-it was great to know that they really cared about her.

Papa came out of the kitchen to greet our visitors. He looked much more surprised than I did, as he didn't know a single one of them. The Club felt this tension as well and stared at him. A few seconds of silence passed, then he fixed his eyes me. "Keindrich, I thought that we were only inviting one or two of your friends. Furthermore, I thought you were referring to Masuyo or Hiroki. Who are these people?"

I stammered before finding my words. "These are my friends from school. They are the Ouran Host Club. I, um, invited them here." They introduced themselves without any excess flourishes or hesitation. How drab...

Iwao nodded and tucked a black bang behind his ear. "Very well. My name is Iwao Daokiju. I am Keindrich and Yasuko's father. Please come in, children. The procession will be starting shortly." He returned to the kitchen.

The host club approached the casket and stared at the carving on the lid. It read: 'Arca Archa Columbae'-'box of doves'. "My father ordered it carved for her. As a kid, she sometimes held funerals for pigeons who fell off the electric lines onto the street. She thought she'd be saved from becoming a bird that way; it's said you came back in the next life as the last thing you killed."

Kyoya blanched. I'm guessing he killed a ladybug or something. I smiled at him. "It's alright; I'll most likely be coming back as a bumblebee, Kyoya."

He sighed. "You do realize what you're implying..." _Yes, exactly what I said, dumbass._

I heard another rap on the door. I opened it and saw my pals. "Come in, guys." They took one step and immediately noticed the Host Club by the casket. The trio rushed up to them. "Uhm, guys, this is the Ouran Host Club. They were friends with my sister. Hosts, these are my friends Masuyo Idane and Hiroki Marubeni, and my cousin Sango Torii." They all introduced themselves and shook hands.

Papa peeked in. "Oh joy," he groaned, "they _are_ here. It appears Yasuko was too friendly for her own good." We all chuckled a bit. Thank God for sardonic dads to break the ice.

* * *

SANGO

So these people were Kein-niisan's classmates? They were all so tall and handsome. They didn't seem like a "Host Club" though; I figured they'd be cheerful and funny. Right now, they were just whispering and observing Yasuko's coffin. Then again, this was a funeral wake; there's no real reason to look cheery with death in the home.

I never really knew Yasuko all that well. My father scarcely spoke of Uncle Iwao, nor did we ever visit him or his family. I met her on my fifth birthday when I was picking out a ring as a gift. That's when I met Kein-niisan as well.

She was always busy at the store when I visited, especially since I bought most of my jewelry from her. When we did meet up, she was usually quiet and half-mindedly listened to my stories as she worked. Keindrich said she was friendly toward most people, but I think the word he was looking for was 'forbearing'; I didn't feel that connected to her, or that she really paid me much attention.

She seemed to have a lot to do even on downtime. According to oniisan, she cooked supper, did the family's laundry, washed dishes and did the grocery shopping in addition to managing the store. She was apparently trying to look responsible enough to attend Ouran Academy. Unfortunately, now all those duties got heaved on _his_ shoulders. I think all she needed was a day off; her fatigue might have played a part in her passing.

A black-haired boy approached me with a notebook at hand. He had rather dark eyes that faded into the dimness of the room. His smile seemed friendly enough, but his air was a smidge unnerving. I bet that's how Keindrich feels every day now that he goes to school with this guy. "Hello there," he said. "Sango Torii, was it? I take it you're a friend of Yasuko's."

I shook my head. "She's a cousin on my father's side. We didn't speak much, but I made sure to buy jewelry from her when I could." I lifted a section of hair up, revealing my ears. he glanced at them for a moment. "You see these earrings? I custom ordered them from the shop for my tenth birthday."

"I see. They are truly fine craftsmanship. Lapis lazuli if I am not mistaken." I was a bit impressed with him just then. I saw Keindrich perk up out of my peripherals; he himself had made these earrings.

Just then, I saw a really tall man approach us. I was enthralled by his stature and could not resist gawking. His eyes were _really _dark, but they were sharp. He had definite muscles to him-I could see them through his jacket. And that jaw had some real angle to it. He must have been a professional wrestler in a past life or something. He was so macho, so...handsome.

He must have noticed that I was staring because he soon stared right at me. "H-hi," I mumbled.

Kyoya looked up from his notebook. "Don't worry, Mori won't crush you or anything. He's rather docile." I smirked at him. _You say it like he's an animal and not a dude._ "Mori-sempaii, this is Keindrich and Yasuko's cousin, Sango Torii. Sango, this is a third-year member of ours, Takashi Morinozuka. Most people simply call him Mori."

He held out his hand to me. "Pleased to make your acquaintance." I took it and shook it as firmly as I could without ripping his shoulder out. He stared at me again. I swiped my hand away. I felt my chest quiver on the inside. _He was indeed handsome, but _really _scary._

"Takashi, Kyo-chan" a little boy called, "Mr. Daokiju says that we should pay our respects now while the casket is still open." His blonde hair was so voluminous and had a lot of shine to it. His eyes were a nice brownish color. They reminded me of the bottom of a Hershey kiss with flecks of foil shining in the candlelight. He held a pink stuffed bunny close to his chest and for a moment it looked like it stuck its tongue out at me-as if it really had one. I'd have to call his look sort of...'whimsical'? No, it'd be 'charming'.

He turned to me and gave me a big grin. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation. I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Takashi's cousin."

I stared at him again. _A child like him in high school. Really now?_ He looked down at his bunny. "I get that reaction a lot from strangers. I used to be kinda embarrassed about looking like a little kid, but it's alright now." Oh, he was normal age but just had a baby face...and dwarfism, I suppose. That made much more sense.

I smiled at him and leaned in close. "Between you and me," I whispered, "Yasuko was only eighteen, but I noticed she was getting a few gray hairs and mild frown lines. She also used a cane to get to tall shelves."

"How can somebody look so old like that?"

I shrugged. "I'd have to say stress. I wouldn't be surprised to find a box of Nitrostat in their bathroom."

Keindrich snapped his head around and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, Papa isn't that old." Mitskuni and I looked at each other and attempted to suppress a laugh. Sure oniisan, we were talking about Uncle Iwao...


	7. Aiy-iy-iy

**Thanks to Sparklefaith for helping me revise the last chapter. Now it doesn't seem like Kyoya and Tamaki switched bodies ****XD**

**We're revisiting Kein now, don't worry.**

**And as for Sango, I included her last chapter as she is going to be reappearing from time to time. You needn't worry about Masuyo or Hiroki anymore. I know, some of you are like "Who?" Exactly.**

* * *

I cannot believe that blew over so well. With these guys involved, you'd think that there would be at least a few issues with conduct. The worst that happened was a few childish jokes on Honey and Sango's parts. And as for Tamaki, I couldn't look him in the eye last night. Maybe he was mad at me still and didn't want to speak to me.

Bah, nonsense! Nobody seemed to be avoiding me, so why worry? I'll just go up to the club room and thank everybody for attending the wake and be done with it. That would suffice to express my feelings.

I made my way to the top of the stairs and got ready to turn into the hallway. I however bumped into two tall blond men. They seemed rather surly, so it was best not to provoke them in any way. I bowed to them and said, "Terribly sorry, sirs," before making my way around them.

I was pulled back by my collar. "Not so fast, Daokiju." I gasped. They knew my name and they didn't seem glad to make my acquaintance. I gave no resistance, for I wanted no trouble. The bulkier one put his hands on my shoulders. "We've been told about you, kid. You've been making trouble for Miss Genda, huh?"

"Genda? I'm sorry, but the name doesn't sound familiar, However, if you are referring to Miss Katsumi Yamasi, I will concede that we had a falling out recently. I apologize for that, honestly." I bowed again. "I was brash and jumped to-_auk!_"

A fist came down on my head. I fell to my knees and cowered. _My God, not again. _I looked up at them, once more indignant. "We'll only say this once: If you mess with our family's heir again, you are going to be in hot water. You got it?"

I staggered to my feet and faced these new bullies. I wanted to kick their faces in, but I was reprimanded the last time I caused trouble. Instead I gave a more graceful bow and said, "Of course, messieurs. I will watch myself," I leered at them now which made them to cringe, "but _you_ must be sure to watch _her_. She has quite a mind, that woman; one might mistake her demeanor as haughty and venture to injure her. You would not want her in a scuffle under your noses, now would you?"

They became a bit anxious. "It wasn't a threat per se; look at yourselves and how quick you were to hit _me_. I can only imagine how a mobster might take her jibes at their hands. She looks down on the lower class and-"

"Cut it out." I turned to see a teary-eyed raven standing behind a door. "Katsumi would never be haughty toward anybody." She stepped out and stared right at me with glistening eyes as light a hazel as her uniform dress. " She just...worded things wrong sometimes. But I know she means well."

She glared at the boys. "And as for you two, you should not threaten people. He was just defending his sister's memory. She went through a lot of trouble here and had only a few friends. The last somebody needs in a friend is coercion. Please make nice with eachother."

Again, with having no friends. I could have sworn that Yasuko was kind and lovable. Whatever happened to _that_ story? What was she up to while I was away?

"Miss Nakomi," the boys whispered. The girl ran off with them chasing after her. "Miss Nakomi, please wait." "We're sorry."

* * *

I opened the door to the Host Club. The hosts saw me and pulled me into their conversations. Well-Haruhi, Honey and the twins anyhow. Mori scarcely had anything to say, Kyoya was busy with his laptop and Tamaki was chatting with a customer of his. The club seemed to work normally without me, but I had to take things up anyhow.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out some money. The club members stared at me curiously. "I'd...I'd like to...speak with..." Yeah, here we go again, can't speak over tears. No, I had no reason to cry. I was a grown man-a gentleman. Not one who makes women cry like 'Nakomi' did a few minutes ago, but one who lets them use their shoulder anyway. I had to stay strong.

"Dao-kohai!" Tamaki called. He didn't make eye contact with me. _So he _was_ mad at me._ I ducked and made my way through a small crowd to his table. I sat down next to a brunette girl. "Dao-kohai, I'm sorry to say this, but I am afraid-."

"I'm sorry, alright? I made an ass out of myself and I got Miss Yamasi's kin threatening me if I ever spoke to her unkindly again. I don't know how to make-"

He put his hand up to silence me. He looked me straight in the eye. "Your sister was the subject of rumors and speculation throughout the year. Katsumi admitted to feeding into such gossip after you left and did not show remorse." His guests nodded. "And in hindsight, you handled your temper very well. In other words, you were in the right in this instance. However, I do not wish you to speak to her again. Seeing as she is no longer allowed in the Host Club, it should not be that hard.

I covered my mouth. So Nakomi was wrong about her. I really hoped she didn't have to learn the same way Tamaki did. And what if she _did_ know already? Was she in denial? She seemed pretty upset when she left earlier. Maybe that was why.

The door opened again. I watched as a girl with brunette hair walked in, staring at her feet. She wore a middle school uniform and carried a small box labeled "Hunny". I recognized her by her lace agate eyes-it was my cousin Sango!

"San...What in the-?" I turned to Tamaki. "Since when does Sango come here?"

"I believe this is her first time in the building actually." Hikaru answered, putting a hand on my head.

"From the looks of it, she and Honey-sempaii have hit it off." Kaoru added.

I blanched. They were six freaking years apart; I didn't want to hear about my little cousin 'hitting it off'! Then again, as long as they genuinely got along, I had no room to argue. This was the Host Club; what trouble could she possibly cause in such good hands?

"Aww!" Honey's fangirls cried. I turned around just in time to see her planting a kiss on his cheek and him turning red as a carnelian stone. I cradled my face in my hands. Once again, I was perplexed by a girl.

The twins laughed and hugged me. "Poor Kein-niisan!" They walked off, dragging a flailing Haruhi with them. "Hey Haruhi, how about you show our new guest some love!" I saw Tamaki tense up a little. He stared at the twins and bit his lip.

"Uh, Sempaii?" I reached for his shoulder.

He looked at me and placed his hand on mine. He gave my a half-hearted smile. "I'm fine, Dao-kohai. You take care." He got up and followed them. "Oh no you don't, you charlatans!" I knew that gesture. He was about to get pulled into a game of mischief with these twins.

I bowed to the guests and got out of the room ASAP. If drama went down with this group, it was best to keep a safe distance.

* * *

**"Normal" sized chapter this time. Giving your eyes a break.**

**Whatever. Anywho, I know Keindrich is going to have a lot to process now. His sister involved in drama, Sango's new love interest, the twin's plan, new rivals, who is Nakomi Genda...**

**Don't worry, his initial head injury is better now, as is mine. (I told my fellow Moonies about this so I'm not sure if you knew****; I face-planted on the sidewalk and forgot to catch myself.) Rate, Review, Rave, Rant, you know the drill.**

**Haa~ruhiii! I need coffee!**

**Haruhi: Get it yourself then. You have legs!**

**Nooooe~**


	8. Whoops!

This is the story of how I accidentally lost my first kiss.

I was chatting up the Host club once more. The ladies appeared to enjoy chatting with both Tamaki and myself now that I was a regular visitor. I was meanwhile balancing a pen on my nose as per the request of a guest. Everyone got a kick out of it when I caught it with my mouth-except me, who now unfortunately knew what ink tasted like.

Honey was enjoying yet another one of Sango's cakes. Mori seemed to shift in his seat as he took a slice for himself. Sango was sitting at Honey's table trying not to look anxious for their approval. She made one for me too-a dry mango cake; I hoped that she didn't overdo theirs as well. Kyoya was doing goodness-knows-what on his laptop once again, but occasionally looked back on them.

Renge was helping the twins out with their Conversational French assignment. I giggled as Kaoru got bonked on the head for confusing _gosse_ (child) with _oie_ (goose). I think it was justified because you'd get many dirty looks if you said to somebody: "Nous mangerons le gosse grille aujourd'hui." _"Today, we shall eat a roasted child." _I mean, not even true sickos would say that!

By process of elimination, you can guess the missing link here. Haruhi was nowhere to be found that day. Tamaki was getting that anxious look again. He and Haruhi must be quite close. Either that or there's something going on that I'm not privy to. Then again, the concept of a Host Club is kinda of obscure to me to begin with; I'm sure I'm naïve as a child when it comes to socializing like this.

Hikaru looked up from his work book and made eye-contact with me. "Keindrich." I excused myself and walked over to him. He had a smirk on my face that unnerved me. I sat down next to him. He put a hand on my shoulder and sighed. "Tell me something. What's your opinion of Tamaki?"

"He's enthusiastic," I said immediately. He was indeed _very _enthusiastic and passionate to say the least. He never seemed to half-ass anything-emotions, games, conversations, flirting. I nodded. "Yes, that seems about right. I respect him." I blinked. "Why do you ask?"

Tamaki seemed to be listening in on us now. "From the minute you walked into this clubroom, you and him seemed close." Hikaru shrugged. "I haven't seen Tamaki interact with many male peers like he does you. In fact he was kind of adverse to a guy like Kasanoda over there patronizing us." He pointed to a red-haired man with a heavy brow talking to Haruhi. _So I _wasn't _the only male customer here._

Now that I think of it, I _have_ been requesting Tamaki a lot. I guess I looked up to him or something. He was pretty nice and so earnest in his actions. It must be hard being so honest like he is. He was a good role model for me.

I nodded and got up from my seat. The clock read 3:30, which meant it was pretty much time for me to go. I picked up my suitcase and ran toward the door. Tamaki got up and stopped me. He put his hands on my shoulders and smiled. I got that hollow feeling in my chest again. "Now, now. Leaving so soon? Are the twins embarrassing you too much?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I just want to get home soon so Dad doesn't worry about me. I usually have to help with supper, so I figured I'd stop at the supermarket on the way back. Do you want me to grab anything for you for tomorrow?"

Tamaki blinked. "Actually," he murmured, "that's usually Haruhi's job. He always grabs us instant coffee from the supermarket." _Why did he seem so surprised that I offered?_

I wrinkled my nose. "You actually _like_ that stuff? I mean, I'm not discouraging your preferences, but you always struck me as a tea kind of guy." He chuckled.

I yanked a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote something down. "As a matter of fact, there's this American brand of tea at the supermarket. They produce at least four dozen flavors. They're called Lipton and come in canisters of mix, pitcher-size bags, single-serve instant mixes, boxes containing a dozen bags-which are now also available in pyramidal shapes, and premade bottles. Maybe either me or Haruhi could bring some in if you want. Trust me sempaii-they're _really_ good!" And breathe in...

Kyoya actually laughed. Everybody stared at him. Even Tamaki jumped at this foreign noise. This guy was usually really reserved-he does _not _overtly show amusement.

"My goodness, Daokiju," he sighed. "You'll have to excuse me. I do not believe that even our very own Renge Houshakuji would have ever gone on such a tangent about teas." I blushed. Yes, I am most certainly obsessed with tea-especially Lipton. I will sometimes burn through an entire box in a week. I must be as bad with the stuff as Honey is with cakes.

"Now, now. Don't be too embarrassed. I'm rather glad to hear some new ideas for the club. Perhaps we'll offer this tea to the customers at one point." The girls all nodded excitedly. Yeah that's right, forget that instant coffee s-t...

"Another commoner specialty! Yes, we _must_ try it!" _Aw hell no, he did _not _just call me a commoner. _I gave him a bit of a glare, but he was oblivious. He grabbed my hands and spun me around. Aw, he was just caught up in the moment; how could I be mad at him? "Keindrich, you _must_ buy some of this 'Lipton' for us when you get the chance."

I laughed and tried to reorient myself. And I thought _I_ was a loon when it came to tea. "Will do, Tamaki!"

I saw a figure bounding toward us from the door. Thank goodness, it was Haruhi, who looked really thrilled. "Hey, Tamaki-sempaii! You wouldn't believe what I found on sale!" I grew antsy. If he didn't watch where he was going, he could have bumped into someone.

And he did. His shoulder met Tamaki's back; Tamaki lurched forward; everybody let out some sort of squeak; I blanched. Before I knew it, I ended up locking lips with Ouran's Host King.

Yep, I technically just lost my first kiss to another dude.

Haruhi, the guests, Sango, Hikaru&Kaoru, and even Kyoya gawked at us. _Dang, I didn't pull away_ _yet_, I thought suddenly. It was odd, but I didn't feel disgusted or embarrassed. In fact, I could've gone...

_No, he's a Host Club member, not a boyfriend!_ I pushed Tamaki off of me by his chest Though I knew I was panicking and my heart was pumping faster than physically measurable, everything was kind of in slow motion. Tamaki's eyes were still frozen open. His face had almost turned maroon.

I stepped back and grabbed my belongings up in my arms. "I-I am so sorry," I sprinted out of the room. A few seconds later, I heard his loud laughter coming from the room. _Wonderful, I broke the Host King._

* * *

**KAORU**

Oh my goodness. Tamaki and Keindrich just kissed. Haruhi bumped into Tamaki and made him kiss Keindrich. I suppose this would be considered payback for him bumping into her last year. Episode two, was it? Yes, roll back the scene...

_Honey had looked up at Tamaki and asked. "You don't suppose this could be Haru-chan's first kiss?" Tamaki freaked out and ran after Haruhi. "What?! Wait, HARUHI!" __He slipped on a banana peel on the way down the stairs. Bumps into Haruhi and-BOOM! Instant lip-lock with Kanako Kasugazaki, the host-hopping Ho'._

Ah, classic stuff. Now both of our prominent hosts have kissed a person of the same gender. I was going to make a joke with Hikaru of the boss having a thing for his kohais, but he looked out of sorts.

I could kind of understand how he felt. Keindrich was a family friend and he just got publicly humiliated. This was likely a major milestone for him and he lost it to Tamaki. I'd be ticked if Hikaru got kissed by somebody else too. But why would he look _this_ heated? I didn't feel this way and we usually share emotions...

_"Tell me something. What is your opinion of Tamaki?"_

Could he have a crush on Keindrich? He's our metaphorical brother though; how could he like him like that? No, wait, I know. Twincest loosens a person's morals dramatically. I don't particularly feel jealous, but I'm curious to say the least.

I leaned on his shoulder. "Please calm down. It was an accident, you know. You'll always have me either way."

He stared at me. "Kaoru." That tone of voice...he was initiating another twincest façade. I wrapped my arms around him. He patted my head. "Kaoru, it's alright. I know you and I are joined at the hip and can face anything together. But Keindrich."

Renge leaned on the table. "What do you mean? He got accidentally kissed. Keindrich doesn't seem to mind goofing up that much. It adds a surprising twist to his character."

Hikaru snapped his fingers and pointed to her. "Yes, his character. Think about how he acts." Renge and I both went into deep concentration. "He's as much into tea as Tamaki is into instant coffee. He hams things up for our guests. He has a strong sense of justice and loyalty. He's blond."

I suppressed a chuckle. So what if he was blond? Wait, The other loyal blond drama-queen we knew was...Tamaki!

"So what you're saying," Renge guessed, "is that he's a mini-Tamaki?"

"But think of _what_ traits they share. Ecstasy, humor, belligerence. While Tamaki looks like a king with his golden heart and hidden intelligence, young Keindrich is a joker. And the joker is in charge of entertaining the King and Queen in real-life. I think that _our_ little Joker has been trying to 'entertain' our King for a while now."

Renge stared into space. "Yes, it makes sense. A little joker whose sole purpose is to entertain his fair Prince. Another lost soul in the Court of Love."

But the way Kein carries on didn't seem like a crush at all. In fact, I don't think he's fazed by Tamaki anymore. He looks like he has a good time just goofing around with everybody. He's mush more comfortable here than a mere guest, I'm sure. Maybe he wasn't looking to please Tamaki...

_But his fellow princesses._

* * *

**TAMAKI**

Why? Why did I have to bump into him and kiss him like that? Oh, how my guests must be appalled. How would they ever wish to court a man who's kissed another? And Haruhi must think that I'm skivvy after that. Then again, it _was_ her fault that this happened. She just _had_ to bump into me...

...Like I did her and made her lose _her_ first kiss. Yeah.

It...it was an accident though. No harm done. It was my first kiss, albeit, but it wasn't bad. His lips were soft and I didn't fall hard as to force his mouth open. It was only a peck. I would have shrugged this off easily when I first met Kyoya as a younger man, so why fuss now?

I turned around and faced Haruhi. She put her grocery bag up as a shield. "Um...s-sorry sempaii. I didn't mean for that to-"

"Let's just call it even for now. Are _you_ ok at least?"

She nodded. I looked down at her grocery bag and saw a yellow box sticking out with part of a red label reading 'Li'

"Is that..._Lipton_ Tea?" I pulled the box out there it was-the big 'Lipton' label with a picture of a pyramidal tea bag on the front. I grinned and covered my face. "Oh my. Haruhi, did you really"

"I'm sorry. I guess you don't like that kind? Is it too 'commoner' for you?"

"Nonsense, Haruhi." I hugged her tight to me. "Dao-kohaii was talking just now about grabbing some for the Host Club to try." I tried to keep a straight face as I pulled out a bottle of red juice. "It looks as though you...beat him to the_ punch_ though."

Haruhi smiled and shook her head. "You goofball. Yeah, our dads are actually acquaintances. Mr. Daokiju brought this brand up once. Dad took a liking recently. I thought you would like this particular flavor..."

How strange it seemed that both Dao-kohai and Haruhi would be family friends. Then again, some of the jewelry Ranka wears looks like his handiwork. My mind flickered: _It was a trap of their design! Conspirators! _No, that wasn't at all like Kein. It was not anybody's fault.

But look at the similarities between the two! Both of these kids seem at ease at the Host Club. They look somewhat feminine-nevermind that Haruhi _is_ a girl and only dresses as a boy.

Yes-I had an idea! I clapped my hands on Haruhi's shoulders. "I am going to ask you a serious question, Haruhi. What do you think..."

_"...Of Dao-kohai joining the Host Club?"_


	9. Iwao's Two Cents

**ME**

I arrived home in time to help make a stew pot with Papa, who had already done the shopping during school. It has actually been kind of nice lately helping out with dinner in place of my sister. We tend to talk and exchange stories about our day.

It's funny how we do our man-bonding doing a stereotypically girly thing-I wear Yasuko's freaking cooking apron too. I mean, Papa hasn't complained, but I'm waiting for him to turn around and say, "get that damned girly apron off; you're not Yasuko."

He diced the meat, potatoes and carrots while I took care of the thinner vegetables. I wasn't entirely focused on my work at the moment. I was really debating whether or not to tell him that I kissed a boy. I won't lie-in hindsight, I liked it. I _liked_ the kiss. His lips were soft and warm, like you'd expect most any kisser's lips to be. It wasn't a make-out, just a short peck.

But for Pete's sake, how was Papa going to take this at my hands? I've never done anything you wouldn't expect a boy to do. He respected my choice to be a man of the house and to follow in his footsteps. He likes that I show initiative to take over the store. I always got high grades to please him. I am overall a respectable boy.

At the mere mention of maybe having an interest in guys, some fathers disown their sons or are immediately ashamed, and vice-versa. Even if they don't show it, a lot of dads are not keen on their kids being homo. But I'm worse off. I have no clue what I am at the moment.

I never let my friends know this, but I am androgen insensitive. I'm supposed to be a boy-it's in my DNA. But Mother Nature did me over and made me look like a chick at birth. This is the most plausible reason for my being abandoned. When I was found as a baby, he didn't suspect a thing because I had no medical history. As far as he knew, he had two daughters.

But when he learned about my condition after a doctor's visit, he was given the choice to call me a boy or a girl. He chose based on my male DNA and I was "fixed" so I had the parts of one, which I personally think was stupid. He changed my name to Keindrich, the name of a European affiliate of his.

Wait hold up-w_hy was I being so ridiculous?_ It was an accident and no matter what persuasion I was, I had a valid argument for being straight! I sighed and wiped off my knife. "Papa."

"Yes, Keindrich?" He was still chopping a carrot.

"I got kissed by a boy today." No response. "It was an accident. He got bumped into by a kid and then...that happened"

"Yikes," was all he said. He took _that_ rather well. "Who was this boy?"

"Tamaki Suoh. He's a-"

He whipped around and leaned on the counter for support. "_Tamaki?!_" He put his knife down and groaned. "You got smooched by the same guy that's into Haruhi Fujioka?"

Tamaki was gay for Haruhi? Say _what_ now? "But I could have sworn he like some other person-a chick."

He glowered at me. "Just because she's in the Host Club does not make her any less of a woman."

So Haruhi _was_ _a girl, _with a real va-jay-jay. If that didn't screw with your mind, then nothing would. But then again, there was nothing contradicting the fact; a prepubescent boy could be mistaken for a girl.

I turned pale and slunk down against the counter. "I...didn't know...Haruhi...was...a girl..."

"You know Ryoji Fujioka, right?" He started chopping the potatoes and put them in the pot. "He's an employee at the transvestite bar downtown. He sometimes shops for accessories for himself and his _daughter_, Haruhi. You and him chat a lot during lunch break. He started with the jokes about you wearing a dress." Ranka Fujioka_-Haruhi's freaking okama Dad. _How in the hell did I not see the connection?

"Apparently, this Tamaki boy is into Haruhi. He's a hopeless romantic and has been taken in by her for a year now. She, being more fair than humanly possible and having that crazy of a dad, does not seem all that eligible for him. Ryoji and Tamaki are too like-minded in desiring a majority of her love."

He scooped up the veggies I cut and threw them in with a bit of an attitude. We got way too distracted by our conversation just now. "The lovelies need some help, as do you."

I got up and took off my apron. "With what?"

"Like I told you as a child, there is no joy, sorrow, excitement, confusion, or better learning experience than raising a family. I think you are old enough to start dating around Judging by their traits, I'd consider either of the aforementioned students to be a suitable companion for you. However, there are better matches out there, I'm sure."

Either of them? So it was totally cool by him if I was gay or straight or lesbian or whatever I was. That went _way_ better than I had hoped.

"Listen, though, Keindrich," he continued. "People can be cruel and coercive toward others. Don't give your heart out right away. Beware, especially of that Casanova Tamaki."

I blushed. "I told you, Papa. It was only by accident that we kissed!"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, son. I can guarantee that it won't be the last 'accident' you get into." He winked at me.

"Dad! I'm legit!"

"Geez, you're such a whiner." He wrapped an arm around my neck and gave me a noogie. "Quit being such a little worry-wart. You're turning into an old man like your sister."

"_Dad!_" Okay, _that_ was a low blow. But she did worry a lot-

Wait a minute, so Honey and Sango were referring to Yasuko at the wake, not Dad...Ooh they are _so_ dead!

The pot began to bubble up and pour over. Papa panicked and threw the lid on. "Sh~hoot, that was close."

* * *

**Ten hours later, another chapter is born. Yay technology. I decided to delve into Keindrich's relationship with dear old Dad a bit more. I think he came out alright. Wish mine was this cool-headed, but he's almost there.**

**Normal requests. And I guess I'll be hearing from some people at one-o'-clock in the morning XD G'night, my lovelies.**


End file.
